The dormhead's Younger Sister
by IcelandicMint
Summary: Kaoru has always wanted to know who her three older brothers were, so she decided to go to Osaka and find out who they were and pretend to be a boy.


Chapter One

''I'm late on my first day. That ain't good'' I told myself as I was running towards the school while listening ot my Ipod. When I got to the school, I ran towards my classroom, which was the noisies one. I fixes my uniform before I knocked on the door and walked inside. The boys all looked at me as I walked inside and they looked a bit disapointed.''I forgot my books'' the teacher said as he ran out hte door, leaving me alone with the boys.''Who are you?'' one of hte boys asked me,''Takegami Kaoru'' I said as I looked at him, making them sigh and start talking to each other. I then felt something hard and heavy fall on my head. I fell on my knees as I held my head. I looked to my side to see a golden bucket was right next to me. The boys were laughing their butts off when it fell on my head.''Hey are you alright?'' I heard one of the boys ask me, holding down his laughter. I just ignored him as I walked to my seat, picked my notebook up and started drawing in it.

Our next class was music and the boys from hte third dorm were pretty good.''What about our new transfer student?'' out teacher asked, making me look from my notebook, lookingat the teacher.''Hmm?''I asked, making some of the boys laugh.''Do you mind showing us your singing talent?'' he asked me and I looked around to see that the boys were all looking at me.''I'm not really that good'' I told the teacher and I could hear that teh boys started to nagg,''Just a part of a song won't hurt'' the teacher said and the boys all agread. I then closed my notebook and my classmates were clapping their hands and cheering as I walked the center of the classroom.''What song are you going to sing for us?'' the teacher asked me,''a song called Call Your Girlfriend'' I said as I was holding a plastic glass in my hand, which made the boys look at each other confused. He then nodded his head and I started to make a beat with the glass before I started to sing the song. When I finished, the teacher clapped his hands while the boys looked at each other, really shocked and confused.

Our next class was sports and today we were practising martial started with warm ups and the boys from the third dorm were the weakest, then dorm two and lastly was dorm one. The boys were shocked, when they saw how strong and flexible I as.''Kaoru and Nakatsu. Stand up and go to the center'' our gym teacher said as we did as he said. We then started fighting and I won him after about 10 minutes, making the boys confused and shocked again. Later that day, I was walking around the school, when I saw a group of boys wearing caps, running towards me. I was listening to my Ipod,so I didn't hear them telling me to stop. I then finaly turned around to see them in some weird pose, then a boy wearing a golden cape walked towards me. I then took my headset off, because he was talking to me and I couldn't hear him.''I want to welcome you to your beloved school'' he said as he gave me a rose. I took it before he gave me a piece of paper.''please SIGN here'' he said and said sign in english, making me look at him.''Thnx, but no thnx'' I said as I pushed the paper away and continued to walk around the school. when I walked towards a gate, a group od boys wearing Karate uniforms blocked my way.''TAKEGAMI KAORU'' I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see a boy that had a bambo sword, standing behind me.''Join us in dorm 1 and we will make you stronger'' he said, I then smiled before I told them that I didn't want to. The boys from dorm 3 then ran towards us and started fighting. I walked away from them, but someoen grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned around, grabbed that hand and threw it on the ground. The boys all looked at me shocked and confused. I looked on the ground to see that it was one of the boys was on the ground. I quickly stood up and bowed down before I ran away. I stopped running when I got to the dorm and took about 3 deep breaths, making my heart slow down. I then saw a boy that was french kissing some girl that was older then he was. He then broke up with the girl and she drove away. He then noticed me and walked towards me. He then said that he was going to show me around , as he putt his arm around my shoulder and showed me around. When we got into the dinning room, his arm was still on my shoulder and wasn't going to move it.''Move out of the way. Oscar you drama queen'' I heard a voice say, making me turn around.''That is my way, Tennoji ya muscle head'' I heard another voice say. The two dorm heads then walked inside the dinning hall, before the third one pointed at me and the boy next to me.''Stay close to him and you'll get pregnant.'' he said as he pointed at us. I looked at the boy next to me and he just smiled. I then saw that the boy that I threw on the ground was holding his arm.''Is your arm okay?'' I asked him, making him look up, then tried to act strong, but I could see that he was hurt.''Come here for a second'' I said as I pulled out a chair. He looked at me a bit confused before he walekd towards me and sat down on the table. I then got a first aid kit, before I started to putt medisen on his wounds. I then noticed that his body was really stiff.''Why is you body so stiff?'' I asked him as I pinched his shoulder and he sat up straight when I did.''Did it hurt?'' I asked him shocked and he slowely nodded his head.''Sit up straight and stay still.''I said as I went behind him and started to massage his shoulders. At first, he was really straight, but slowely, he started to relas.''Your musles are really stiff'' I told him as I continued to massage him. After abotu 10-15 minutes, I stopped and he want to his dorm mates and they asked him a lot of questions.''What dorm are you going to pick?'' the first dorm head asked me, making me look around,''I think I'll pick...''I said, looking at the boys, seeing them really nervous, which made me laugh a bit.''Nr.2'' I siad as I did a peace sign and the boys all sighed before they walked away. The boy that I massages thanked me before he left, making me smile a bit more. A boy then walked up to me,''My name is Kayashima. I live in the room next to you. If you want to, I can show you where it is'' he told me, and I thanked him before I followed him. In the room, there was a boy, laying on his bad, and sleeping. I went to my part of the room and laid down on the bed, picked up my notebook and Ipod before I started to draw while I was listening to my Ipod.

About 2 weeks later, Nakatsu was really pissed off.''Let's have a match'' he told me, making me look at him. later that day, we had a soccer match. While we were playing, Nakatsu kicked the ball really hard. It landed on my face and I fainted.

*Writer POV*

Nakatsu kicked the ball to hard, so it landed on Kaoru's face and she fainted. Nakatsu freaked out, picked her up and was going to bring her to the doctor, but Sano stopped him and took Kaoru and went with them to the doctor. She was falling down, so Sano got a better grip, but he touched something that shouldn't have been there. He brought her to tUmeda, the doctor, and he asked them to leave, that Kaoru was only sleeping. Nakatsu didn't want to leave, but Sano grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out with himself.

*Kaoru POV*

When I woke up, I was at the nurse. I slowely sat up, when I got a huge headack.''Take it slow'' I heard a voice tellme. I looked around to see a man, wearing a white rope, writing something in a notebook. He then turned around and walked up to me, before he sat down next to me and moved closer to my face. He then looked at me from head to toe before he asked me something that made me look at him shocked.''How come...there's a young girl like you in a all boy school like this?''. My eyes opened up like crazy when he asked me that. I tried to back away, but my back was already agains the bed. He then sat up straight and sighed. I told him everything and he raised his eyebrow when I told him about my brothers. I then left the room and went to my room. when I got there, I saw that Sano was on his computer.''Feeling better?'' he asked me and I slowely nodded my head as I walked to my part and fell down on my bed. The next day at school. I was going math, when Nakatsu asked me if I was okay. I smiled at him as I nodded and said that I was sorry that I made him worry.

*Nakatsu POV*

When I asked Kaoru if he was okay, he said that he was okay as he smiled at me, then told me that he was sorry if he made me worry. My heart started to beat like crazy when he smiled at me.

*Kaoru POV*

About a month later, I was in class, when the teacher walked inside, but something was different about him. I then noticed that he had a right on his wedding finger, making my eyes open up.''Sensei'' I said as I raised my hand, making,him look my way.''What is that ring?'' I asked him adn he blushed a bit when I asked him. he then told us that he was getting married and we all looked at him shocked. He was getting married next weekend and he asked us if we wanted to go and we said that we would. On the day of the wedding, I went with the boys and we were all wearing suits. When we got to the church, I could see the bride maids and they looked like angels in the dress they were wearing. I then saw that they were running around in their high heels and calling something in Japanese.''How can she do this? And on her wedding day'' I heard one of them call, she then looked my way and looked at me for a second, before she walked towards me.''What are your three-sizes?'' she asked me and I looked at the boys before I looked at her again,''I don't know'' I told her, she then looked at me from head to toe before she grabbed my hand and took me somewhere. She brought me to a changing room and told me that I should undress and that she would come back, before she hurried out of the room. I waited for a minute, untill I was sure that she was gonr, then I started getting undressed. When I was wearing just my bra, because I was binding my cheast again, someone opened the door and I saw that all the bride maids walk inside with the woman, and they looked at me shocked.''Please close the door'' I asked them adn they did what I asked them, I then told them everything and they listened to everything I said.''So you came to this school to find your three brothers?'' one asked me and I slowely nodded my head.''We won't tell anyone, so don't be scared.''another one said, and I smiled towards them. They then gave me a dress, just like the ones that they were wearing and when they saw me wearing it, they were shocked as they looke at me from head to toe. The dress was snow white, up to my knees and it looked like those summer dresse that I were when I was younger. They then did my hair and make up, while I just sat there. After that, I putt the high heelt on and when I looked into the mirror, I couldn't belive that it was me in the miror. Someone then knocked on the door, making me turn around to see that Sano and Nakatsu walked inside and were shocked when they saw me. Nakatsu then got a bloody nose, and fainted.''K-Kaoru. Why are you wearing that?'' Sano asked me, and it looked like he was blushing like hell.''_He_ is going to help us being a bride maid.'' the lady told him and he looked at me from head to toe, before he slowely nodded his head and pulled Nakatsu out with him. I then left ourside with the other bride maids and the bride looked at me confused as the lady told her the story. The boys were shocked when they saw me walking inside, and I flashed them a shy smile. After that, I went to the changing room with the girls and they changed into their after party clothes which were skirts, shorts and dresses, while I got changed into mine which was a pair of baggy jeans, and a hoddie aswell as a t-shirt.''There is no way that we're letting you go out like this'' Maria said when she saw what I was wearing. The girls then started to undress me and when I was wearing my jeans and bra, I heard something coming from the door.

*Writer POV*

Namba, Tennoji and Oscar were walking around when they heard the girls laughing. They then slowely walked towards the sound, to see them changing there clothes.''There is no way we're letting you wear that'' they heard Maria say, making them look around, to see that Kaoru was inside and the girls started to undress her and they were shocked when they saw her bra and Oscar gasped, making Kaoru look at them, before the girls finished undressing her and gave her other clothes to wear.

*Kaoru POV*

About a week after the wedding, I was laughing with Kayashima and Nakao, when Sekmie whisppered into my wear that the dorm heads wanted to talk to me. I looked at Nakao for a moment, before I left. When I got into the room, where they were waiting for me, they were all looking at me, kinda glaring.''Sit down'' Oscar told me and I did as he told me.''Are you a girl?'' Namba asked me making me look at him shocked. I then bite my lip as I looked at my feet, untill Tennoji slammed his fist on the table.''Answere us when we are talking'' he told me and I was a bit more scared when he did that.''Calm down Tennoji. You don't have to scare him'' Namba told him,''We just want to know the truth'' he told me and I took a deep breath before I looked up.''It's true'' I told them, making them look at each other confused,''I am a girl'' I said and they weres shocked when I said that.''But why?''Namba asked me softly.''Why?'' I asked him back, as the tears started to fall down my eyes,''Because I wanted to see you 3.'' I said with a tearfull voice, making them look at me,''Us?Why? Are you one of those stalkers?'' Oscar asked me and I laughed a bit when he said that,''No, Because I'm your goddamn step-sister'' I told them in English and they looked at me confused and shocked when I said that.


End file.
